naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ming-Hua
Ming-Hua '''was a congenitally, armless waterbending fugitive and a member of the Red Lotus. Background Physical Appearance Ming-Hua was a tiny, wiry woman; born missing both arms just below the shoulder, she typically used water whips as prostheses. She had an olive complexion, visibly sunken blue-gray eyes, and long glossy black hair worn in a partial up-do with a pair of pale blue hairsticks. Personality Ming-Hua was a relatively laid-back individual who possessed a sarcastic humor, which she demonstrated on several occasions. Regardless of the situation, Ming-Hua was also able to remain calm and collected, as she did not panic when she and her group were discovered infiltrating Zaofu. While she retained her composed demeanor in battle, Ming-Hua was an aggressive waterbender who preferred the use of force and highly debilitating techniques in order to incapacitate and severely injure her opponents. In addition, she was not above attacking innocent people, threatening to kill the Ba Sing Se radio operator if he did not turn the city's communications system over to Zaheer. Ming-Hua was highly self-sufficient and took pride in her waterbending abilities, even opting to carry P'Li out of her prison herself instead of taking an elevator. She was also fiercely protective of her friends, as she demonstrated when she repeatedly defended P'Li from Bolin and Mako's bending barrages during their attempted kidnapping of Avatar Korra. History Powers and Abilities Waterbending Prowess *Waterbending Master: Through the use of her armless waterbending fighting style, Ming-Hua is a very powerful waterbender. **'''Armless Waterbending: Despite lacking arms to perform complex fluid motions necessary in waterbending, Ming-Hua made use of her body to create two tentacle-like water arms strong enough to support her body weight when used as makeshift cables. The ease and fluidity with which she maneuvered her body allowed her to maintain projections at great lengths without jeopardizing strength or control, to the extent where she could bend the tips of her tentacle-like arms to bear appendages capable of grabbing an individual by the neck from a distance and subsequently tossing him across the room without breaking. Ming-Hua was also able to locally freeze portions of her prosthesis, in effect fashioning the tips of her makeshift arms into an assortment of weapons which she utilizes in combat. Ming-Hua's water tendrils were strong enough to support her weight, which allowed her to swing and navigate through obstacles with relative ease. In addition, Ming-Hua could use her prosthesis to execute amplified water whips powerful enough to pierce solid ground and materials used in construction. She was also capable of creating additional arm projections, even managing to effortlessly control eight water tendrils in an attempt to overwhelm Mako. Her use of several tendrils in unison provided Ming-Hua with exceptional mobility and substantially augmented her offense, allowing her to remain aloft for longer periods of time and execute numerous waterbending techniques in succession. Essentially, Ming-Hua's use of water tendrils as makeshift prosthesis allowed her to overcome her disability and perform otherwise impossible feats, such as driving a truck. As a testament to her skill, Ming-Hua was able to maintain her water tendrils while performing other feats of waterbending, as she was able to create a water orb to trap Bolin despite already using one of her tendrils to clutch Mako. The extent of her resourcefulness as a bender was also evident by her use of the body as a weapon in general, as she was able to gather enough momentum to turn herself into an ice drill capable of tunneling underground. Ming-Hua was also very agile, capable of evading a series of ice bullets with ease and navigating through numerous iceberg spikes with little difficulty. Despite the numerous advantages provided by her prosthesis during battle, Ming-Hua's water tendrils had a critical weakness, involving the conductive nature of impure water. Because of this, any attack involving lightning directed at Ming-Hua's makeshift arms would travel up toward her body and shock her. This weakness proved lethal when Mako electrified her tendrils with a bolt of lightning, resulting in her immediate death. **'Water Octopus Mode' Other Skills * Relationships Friends/Allies *Zaheer *Ghazan *P'Li Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Waterbenders Category:Red Lotus Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Attack Type Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Dark Alliance Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Zenkai Users